In My Arms
by summer-echo-11
Summary: Fíli, Kíli, & Thorin rode up to Ravenhill during the Battle of the Five Armies to take down The Defiler, and although in the back of their minds they knew it to be a possibility, what they didn't truly expect was to lose their own family in the process. Still, they stand by each other through it all. "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."
1. Fíli

****IMPORTANT: **There are **SPOILERS **for _The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies._**

**A/N:** Hola everyone! Who all saw The Battle of the Five Armies? I thought it was a great movie, and you all definitely should go see it! That being said, however, I wasn't too impressed with how Kíli, Fíli, and Thorin's deaths were handled. (Although I do have to say that Thorin's death scene was much better executed than Kíli's or Fíli's.) I wasn't too fond of Kíli's and Thorin's lack of screen time to show a response to Fíli's death, and I also wasn't a fan that Kíli died trying to protect Tauriel. I had no problem with Tauriel as a character, but I thought that their relationship was a bit too cliché and that Kíli's death scene didn't follow the emphasis on family that I thought originally would have been made present in the movie. Because of that, I wanted to try my hand at rewriting and editing the scene in the movie to fit more of what I thought it would be and to give a little insight into what I think the characters would have been thinking.

This story was inspired by a video on YouTube called _Kíli and Fíli – The Failure of Thorin_ with the song _In My Arms_ by Plumb. I usually don't like videos with just pictures, but the pictures the creator chose fit so well with the music and the music was so beautiful and sad that it brought out a lot of emotion, and you all should definitely go check it out! (However, be prepared to feel extremely sad at the end!)

This story will be a **three-shot**, with the first chapter about Fíli, the second about Kíli, and the third about Thorin. Let me know what you think about the first chapter and leave a review! I greatly appreciate them! :) (Also, I was thinking about doing an epilogue or a chapter about Dís as well, so let me know if you want to see those too!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _The Hobbit _(neither the movies nor the book), the quote in the description (the author is unknown), or the image used in the cover photo. They belong to all the amazing people who put their all into these things, including J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and everyone who helped them!

Now, without further ado, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>In My Arms<em>

* * *

><p><em>Part One: Fíli<em>

"Fíli, Kíli, scout out the passageways underneath. We will take care of the goblins."

Fíli and Kíli nodded at their uncle, and they ran down to the corridors to search for Azog. With their backs pressed up against the wall, the slowly maneuvered down the hallways. Each time they reached a turn, Fíli snaked his head around the bend, not wanting Kíli to run the risk of meeting an Orc face-to-face. He knew that Kíli was old enough to handle himself, but he was still his little brother, and that would never change.

When the hallway split into two, the two brothers looked at each other. Fíli knew they had to cover both areas, but he didn't know if it would be better to scout the areas together or to search separately so that they could find the Orc leader before it was too late.

Fíli looked to the hallway to his left with a feeling of unease and was about to ask his brother for his opinion on what to do when he saw a gray coat and the gleam of a sword in his periphery. His hand shot out and stopped his brother from continuing down the hallway before he knew what he was doing.

"I'll take this hallway. You take the other," Fíli said, trying to make his brother go the other way. He had a bad feeling about the hallway before him, and he wouldn't willingly put Kíli in any danger.

Kíli nodded at his brother before running in the opposite direction. Fíli watched his brother run down the hallway until he could not see him anymore, and it was only then that he turned back around. After making sure that he had a good handle on both of his swords, he started down the dim hallway.

Fíli made his way through the corridor at a careful pace, making sure that he didn't give his position away by any extraneous noise that he might make. He turned a corner and started making his way down this second corridor when he saw a light coming from the opposite end of the hallway. He gripped his swords tighter and started to bring them in front of him and into an offensive stance until he heard the number of enemies coming down the hall. Eyes wide, Fíli turned around and started to swiftly walk back the way he came. He needed to warn his uncle. He needed to get Kíli out of here.

He stopped short when he saw a similar light at the end of his way out. Panic gripped at his soul, and he stepped back to go down a passageway he had passed by. When he saw the same light down that hallway as well, he knew he was caught.

"Please let Kíli be alright," he mumbled as the footsteps grew louder with each passing second. His hands soon became slippery and he grabbed onto his swords as tightly as he could. His heartbeat pounded against his chest as he waited for Orcs or goblins to face him. He had been in life and death situations before, but never had he been in one alone. He always had Kíli or his Uncle by him to help.

When the first Orc appeared before him, he let out a battle cry and charged head on. He stabbed the first Orc in the stomach and spun around to cut off the arm of the Orc that was right behind him. He felt a searing pain in his calf as he cut off the head of another Orc, but he pushed through the pain in an attempt to kill as many of the Orcs that crossed his path as he could. He turned to the tunnel that he originally came from and charged forward, but a powerful strike on the head made his vision spin for a moment, just enough time for the Orcs to seize his sword and grab his collar, pushing him down another tunnel.

When he saw what awaited him at the end of the tunnel, fear gripped his heart. Azog stood outside the entrance to the tunnel, a smug look on his face.

"First the nephews and then Thorin, son of Thráin. Let us see how Oakenshield fares when his own sister-son is killed."

Azog took hold of Fíli and dragged him to the edge of the ledge. Despite his struggles against the The Defiler, Fíli could not loosen Azog's grip. When he saw his Uncle on the ledge below, his struggling stopped.

_No…_

He knew what was coming. Fíli knew that his death was near, but he didn't want to his Uncle to witness it. He didn't want to have the person who had been his father figure for as long as he could remember watch him fall.

And he didn't want Thorin to watch him fail.

All his life, Fíli knew that he was Thorin's heir, and he had tried his best to prove to Thorin that he wouldn't be disappointed when Fíli took over as the leader of their people. He always knew that he had Thorin's unconditional love as his nephew, but he wanted to show his Uncle that he could be proud of him, too.

As Fíli gazed at his Uncle for what would be the last time, he mind shifted back to memories of his childhood in Ered Luin, and one in particular stood out among the rest.

"_F__íli!"_

_The terrified shout of his little brother sent the blonde dwarfling running. He turned a corner around the forge and stopped in his tracks. Kíli was surrounded by a group of dwarflings, and his little brother was collapsed on the ground crying. Looking closely, Fíli could see a small stream of blood running down the brunette's forehead._

"_Kíli!"_

_He ran as fast as his feet could take him and pushed one of the dwarflings attacking his brother out of the way. He stooped beside Kíli and wrapped his arms around his brother's small frame. Looking up at the others around him, he demanded an explanation about what had happened._

"_He is not allowed to play with us! He is the ugliest dwarfling in all Ered Luin and is not fit to be a dwarf."_

_Before the dwarfling could utter another word, Fíli punched him in the nose._

"_Never speak like that about my little brother again," Fíli growled. Grabbing Kíli's hand, Fíli forcefully made his way through the dwarflings surrounding them. _

_After a few minutes, Fíli slowed down to a dawdling walk and looked down at his sniffling brother._

"_What did they say to you, Kee?" he asked gently._

_After wiping his runny nose, Kíli glanced up at Fíli with watery eyes before glancing back down at the ground before him._

"_They called me ugly because I haven't started growing a beard and because I have a small nose and look like an Elf. They said I wasn't fit for the line of Durin, especially because I do archery instead of hammers or swords, and they said because I don't look or act like a real dwarf, I couldn't play with them. Then they threw a rock at me and my head started bleeding."_

_The calmness that had seeped into Fíli as he made his way further from the taunting dwarflings that bullied his brother was quickly replaced by anger as he listened to his brother's story. Fíli suddenly stopped walking and pulled his brother into hug, one that Kíli fervently responded back to._

"_Don't ever listen to them, Kee, alright? You're more fit for the line of Durin than those dwarves would ever be. And you have people who love you for who you are. You have more people that love you than any of them—"_

"_How could I?" Kíli cut Fíli off with his question. "If I'm so ugly and don't act like a dwarf, who would like me?"_

_Fíli stared at his brother in disbelief. "Who could not? You're a pesky little rascal who everyone loves, Kíli. Ma, Uncle, Dwalin, and Balin love you, and little Gimli adores you. And I know you were too young to remember him, but Pa loved you, too. He loved you so much."_

_Kíli stepped back from his brother and wiped his eyes. He nodded his head once and looked up at his brother with a small smile._

"_Do you want to go play, now?"_

_Without hesitation, Fíli agreed, and he watched the brunette run into the house to get their toy swords. Although Kíli tried to hide it, Fíli knew that his brother was still affected by the bullying he endured earlier. There wasn't as much mischief in Kíli's eyes when Kíli smiled up at him, and Kíli didn't run to the house with as much excitement as he normally did._

_It wasn't until later that night, however, that he realized the full extent to which the dwarflings had affected his brother._

"_Fee?" a small, timid voice called from the opposite side of Fíli and Kíli's bedroom._

_Fíli twisted himself in his bed so that he was facing his brother. "What's wrong, Kee?"_

"_I'm scared."_

_Throwing his blankets back, Fíli climbed out of his bed and walked over to Kíli's. He laid on top of the bed, and Kíli immediately snuggled into his brother. Wrapping an arm around his trembling little brother, Fíli asked the second question that was on his mind._

"_Why are you scared?"_

_Kíli fiddled with the blanket that was pulled up to his chin. "I'm… I'm scared they're going to hurt me again. I don't like the night. I can't see them if they're going to come."_

_Fíli looked down at his brother with sorrow-filled eyes as he tried to control the anger bubbling inside him. "They would never get close to hurting you again, Kee. They'd have to go through me and Ma. And Uncle here's too and they'd never get past him."_

"_They said Uncle wasn't fit to be King," Kíli mumbled._

"_And do you believe them?"_

_Kíli shook his head fervently. "No! Uncle is the best."_

"_Then you have nothing to worry about, nadadith."_

"_Can you stay with me?" Kíli asked timidly._

_Fíli smiled down at his younger brother. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."_

"_Can you stay with me until morning instead?" Kíli asked with a yawn._

"_Of course, Kee. I'll stay with you until morning." Fíli knew he couldn't deny his brother anything, especially when he was scared. Fíli shuffled down in the bed to get comfortable and wrapped a protective arm around his brother before the two brothers succumbed to sleep._

_It was the next day that Fíli found out that he had had an audience when he went to go find his brother the previous day._

"_Fíli, can I speak with you?" Thorin asked in a stern voice. Fíli gulped and went to follow his uncle, Kíli trailing right behind him._

"_Alone, Kíli," Thorin said as he saw the younger of the two siblings following his older brother._

_Kíli pouted and fell onto the floor in a huff while Fíli followed his Uncle into the next room. Thorin stood in the middle of the room and motioned for Fíli to sit in the chair in front of him._

"_I heard that you had a fight with other dwarflings yesterday."_

_Fíli looked down at his shoes before gathering up the courage to look at his Uncle. "They were teasing Kíli. They were hitting him Uncle!" Fíli shouted with growing strength and determination. "I wasn't going to let anyone hurt Kee!"_

_Thorin slightly smiled at his oldest nephew before kneeling down before him. "What you did was brave, Fíli, and it showed your protectiveness, two things that are very important for a future king to have. I'm very proud of you. However, you still should not have punched the dwarf. You cannot turn to violence for everything. Sometimes negotiations need to be made."_

"_Yes, Uncle. I understand," Fíli said with slightly less strength in his voice. _

"_Still," Thorin started, putting a comforting hand on Fíli's head, "I'm very proud of you, and I always will be, my nephew."_

Fíli's head was spinning as he saw the fear etched on his Uncle's face. Dwalin could not even look up at the young dwarf that he had helped raise. Fíli knew what his own fate would be, but he did not want his family and friends to have the same fate as him.

"Go!" Fíli cried out, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. "Run!"

He could feel Azog shift as the Orc lifted his other arm in preparation to kill Fíli. As he stared into his Uncle's eyes, the tears finally broke free of their hold. Fíli would never see his uncle again. He would never see his mother or his friends again. And what hurt him most of all was that he would never see his little brother again.

He'd never get to see Kíli grow up and get married and have little dwarflings of his own. He'd never get to hear Kíli brag about his apparently impeccable archery skills. He'd never be able to hug or jokingly fight with his brother again.

He'd leave his brother brotherless. That thought tore at his heart the most. Never again would the two brothers be there for each other, and he would not be able to watch over this little brother anymore. He swore to himself as a child that he would always protect his nadadith, and he failed. He failed and Kíli could very well die that day.

Fíli stopped breathing as a sharp pain erupted in his abdomen. He tried to breathe again, but all he could manage were short rasps. He suddenly felt himself flying through the air until he landed on his back on the hard ground, and his attempts at breathing became futile as the wind was knocked out of him. Trying to focus to see where he was now, he stopped short.

"Kee…" he rasped out.

Kíli quickly got down on his knees at his brother's side and gently opened Fíli's tunic to see the damage Azog had done.

"What did they do to you…" Kíli whispered, terror evident in his trembling voice.

"Get… out... Kee…" Fíli tried to warn his brother. He wanted Kíli to survive, and that meant he had to leave right away.

"No," Kíli said with a sad smile. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Just like you have always done for me, nadad."

"But… there won't… be… a morning… this… time," Fíli rasped out with a forlorn smile.

"No," Kíli said in a choked cry. "There won't be."

Kíli gently lifted Fíli's head and shoulders onto his lap and gathered his brother's head into his arms to make Fíli as comfortable as he could be. Looking up through his blurry vision, Fíli could see streams of tears flowing down his brother's face. He tried to lift his hand to wipe them off, but his strength gave out before he could even lift his hand fully off the ground. Kíli brushed the stray strands of hair away from Fíli's face as his brother struggled to breathe.

Kíli gently put his forehead on his brother's. "I love you, Fee," he whispered through a choked sob.

"I… love you… too… Kee…" Fíli said. He stared up at his brother as the darkness took over one final time.


	2. Kíli

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Here's part two of_ In My Arms_, and we get to see Kíli's version of what happened in this chapter! Let me know what you guys think of the chapter! Next chapter will be Thorin's point of view, so look out for that! Also, I was thinking about doing Dís's point of view for a fourth chapter, so let me know if you guys would like to see that as well. And now, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>In My Arms<em>

* * *

><p><em>Part Two: Kíli<em>

Kíli closely followed his brother down the corridor and kept a look out for any motion in the hallway. He didn't want any Orcs to succeed in a surprise attack or even separate the two brothers. They were always better as a pair; there was no denying that. Their fighting techniques worked more successfully when they were able to help each other out and have each others' backs.

Kíli watched as his brother slowly peeked around a corner before motioning to him to follow him down the next hallway. Kíli was moving before Fíli could even finish signaling him over. The silence that now engulfed the dwarves was a completely different atmosphere from that of the battle or even the ride up Ravenhill, and it was making him restless.

As they came upon the end of the hallway, Kíli noticed that it split into two. He looked to his brother to see what Fíli's opinion on what hallway to take was, but he got no immediate response. When Fíli looked down one of the hallways without saying anything, Kíli decided to make the decision himself, and he started heading towards the hallway Fíli was looking down. They needed to move quickly to find the Orc leader.

A sudden force on his chest made Kíli stop. He looked down and saw his brother's arm blocking his way. He sent a confused glance towards Fíli.

"I'll take this hallway. You take the other," Fíli said.

Kíli nodded at his brother, and although Fíli didn't notice it, there was a slight delay in Kíli's response. He didn't want to leave his brother behind. What is something went wrong and they needed each other? Still, Kíli trusted his older brother and was unyieldingly loyal to him, so he turned around and went down the second hallway as his brother faced the first.

Kíli traveled through various corridors and hallways with no sign of Azog nor any other Orcs or goblins. Unease plagued his mind. How did all of the Orcs and goblins that were originally on Ravenhill disappear so quickly? He was almost positive there was not enough time for all of them to leave between the time they set off for Ravenhill till now.

His heartbeat started racing as he thought of one reason they could have disappeared so quickly. He raced through the halls to find a way to the clearing that he had left his Uncle and Dwalin in. He had to tell them that this might be a trap. He just hoped that his brother figured out the same thing and was with Thorin and Dwalin now.

"Go!" someone cried out. "Run!"

He would recognize that voice anywhere. _Fíli._

Kíli sprinted down to the end of the corridor and reached the clearing. He stopped at the edge of the hallway and frantically looked around the open space, trying to find his brother. When he saw something falling from above him, he took a step back into the hallway. Looking down, Kíli stopped breathing.

"Kee…" Fíli rasped out from where he laid on the ground before him. Kíli dropped down to his knees by his brother's side and carefully opened up Fíli's tunic.

"What did they do to you…" Kíli whispered in a trembling voice. He slowly moved his hands down the long gash that ran down Fíli's chest. When he got to the end of the wound, Kíli's hands were violently shaking. It wasn't supposed to end like this. They weren't supposed to die. How many battles had his Uncle been through and survived? And the same for Dwalin, Balin, and even his mother? And now, the first true battle that Fíli and Kíli were a part of would result in at least one of their deaths.

His mind shot forward into the future, and he started shaking at the thought of a life without his brother by his side. They did everything together, and now part of him would be missing. How would he be able to cope with the loss of his brother?

And then he thought of Frerin, the uncle that he never got to meet because he had died in battle. His mother and Uncle spoke so little of him that Kíli almost forgot about him. Would Fíli suffer that same fate? Would Fíli become a shadow in his family and friends' lives that no one would want to recognize? He couldn't let that happen to his older brother, and he was determined to make sure it never would.

"Get… out... Kee…" Kíli heard Fíli beg.

Kíli looked down at his brother. "No," he said with a sad smile. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Just like you have always done for me, nadad."

"But… there won't… be… a morning… this… time," Fíli rasped out with a forlorn smile.

"No," Kíli said in a choked cry, remembering all of the nights he would ask Fíli to stay with him until the next morning because he had had a nightmare or was worried about something that had happened that day. "There won't be."

As Kíli watched his brother struggle to breathe, he tried to hold his own sobs back. He knew how protective Fíli was, and he didn't want his brother worrying about him. Kíli wanted Fíli to be as comfortable and pain-free as possible. With that thought, Kíli gently lifted his brother so that Fíli's head and shoulders rested on Kíli's lap. He gathered his brother in his arms and as he held him, the tears that he had been trying to hold back for his brother came free. They slid down his face as he realized that this would be the last time he saw his brother in this world.

From the corner of his eye, Kíli noticed Fíli trying to lift his arm, and his heart sunk as he realized his brother did not even have the strength to do that simple task. Kíli looked down at his brother and brushed away the stray strands of hair covering Fíli's face. Gradually, the rate of Fíli's breathing began to slow down.

Kíli gently put his forehead on his brother's. The tears were still streaming down his cheeks and a few fell onto Fíli's face. "I love you, Fee," he whispered through a choked sob.

"I… love you… too… Kee…" Fíli said. Fíli's breathing slowed to a stop, and Kíli let out a cry as he held the lifeless form of his brother in his arms. The tears poured out in a flood and Kíli's body racked with sobs. Kíli eventually set his brother down on the ground and placed Fíli's arms across his chest. He closed his brother's eyelids with a stabbing pain in his heart. As he now looked down at his brother, rage and anger bubbled inside of him and joined the sadness and pain already there. With a battle cry, he grabbed his sword out of its sheath and charged towards the sounds of a fight. He was going to kill any Orc he saw, and he was going to avenge his brother's death.

He could not tell how many Orcs he killed in his rage. He just knew that with every Orc he stabbed or killed, the pain in his heart did not diminish. He thought that by avenging his brother, the heartache might subside, but he was wrong. Although he felt a slight sense of gratification, his pain for his brother never went away.

He only snapped out of his anger-filled daze when he heard someone call out his name.

"Kíli!"

He shot his head around to the sound, recognizing the voice almost immediately. "Tauriel!"

He ran to where her voice sounded from, determined to find her to make sure she did not get hurt either. He could not deal with any more death today.

As he continued to run in her direction, he finally got a glimpse of her fiery red hair. What he saw next, however, chilled him.

Bolg was fighting against Tauriel, and she was losing.

Kíli ran down the steps and began to kill the Orcs that were in his way. After killing several of the Orcs, he turned and saw Tauriel on the ground in front of Bolg. Bolg was holding his weapon high in the air above his head, ready to strike the final blow.

Kíli ran off the ledge and jumped onto Bolg. He knew that he couldn't save his brother, but he would try his best to save his friend. He landed on Bolg's back and tried to distract him away from Tauriel, but Bolg soon flipped Kíli over his head, and Kíli landed on the stairs in front of him. Kíli quickly got up, grabbed his sword, and charged at Bolg. Both Bolg and Kíli attempted to hit the other, but they each succeeded in evading the others' moves. Kíli finally was able to slash his sword against Bolg's stomach, but Bolg was soon able to trap the young prince. Bolg drew his weapon up and was about to strike Kíli when Tauriel jumped on Bolg's back.

Kíli looked at Tauriel from where he was trapped with a feeling of fear. He was scared that she would die alongside him. He had hoped that Tauriel would have left while he distracted Bolg, but he knew that that wasn't a probable thing to expect. He knew that he would most likely not be able to be saved, but he now hoped that someone would come and kill Bolg before he got the chance to harm Tauriel.

Bolg threw Tauriel off his back, and he once again pulled up his weapon to strike. Kíli saw the sharp edge of the weapon quickly come down, and pain erupted in his stomach. However, despite the agony in his abdomen and the knowledge that he was going to die that day, he could not bring himself to be sad.

He looked over at Tauriel and saw shock and sadness etched on her face. He knew he would not have the chance to talk to her again, so he tried to mouth the words "thank you" to her. He wanted to thank her for being there so that he did not die with no one with him. He wanted to thank her for all of the times she had been there to save and help him. And finally, he wanted to thank her for being his friend. He knew that the feud between Elves and Dwarves was one that ran deep and that his Uncle would not be happy that he considered one of the Elves his friend, but he was happy that they were friends nonetheless. She had kept him company in the long days in King Thranduil's dungeon and was there for him when it was not expected of her, both of which showed a deep bond of companionship. So although he had not known her for long, he cherished the friendship they had formed.

He looked up at the sky as he continued struggling to breathe. His vision was clouding over, but once again, he could not bring himself to be depressed. He knew that he was leaving this life and he was not happy about that, but he was going to something better.

He was going to see his brother.


End file.
